Pelvic floor disorders are a class of abnormalities that affect the pelvic region of millions of men and women. In women, for example, the pelvic region includes various anatomical structures such as the uterus, the rectum, the bladder, and the vagina. These anatomical structures are supported and held in place by a complex collection of tissues, such as muscles and ligaments. When these tissues are damaged, stretched, or otherwise weakened, the anatomical structures of the pelvic region shift and in some cases protrude into other anatomical structures. For example, when the tissues between the bladder and the vagina weaken, the bladder may shift and protrude into the vagina, causing a pelvic floor disorder known as cystocele. Other pelvic floor disorders include vaginal prolapse, vaginal hernia, rectocele, enterocele, uterocele, and/or urethrocele.
Pelvic floor disorders often cause or exacerbate urinary incontinence (UI). One type of UI, called stress urinary incontinence (SUI), effects primarily women and is often caused by two conditions—intrinsic sphincter deficiency (ISD) and hypermobility. These conditions may occur independently or in combination. In ISD, the urinary sphincter valve, located within the urethra, fails to close (or “coapt”) properly, causing urine to leak out of the urethra during stressful activity. In hypermobility, the pelvic floor is distended, weakened, or damaged. When the afflicted woman sneezes, coughs, or otherwise strains the pelvic region, the bladderneck and proximal urethra rotate and descend. As a result, the urethra does not close with sufficient response time, and urine leaks through the urethra.
UI and pelvic floor disorders, which are usually accompanied by significant pain and discomfort, are often treated by implanting a supportive sling or mesh in or near the pelvic floor region to support the fallen or shifted anatomical structures or more generally, to strengthen the pelvic region by promoting tissue in-growth. Often, treatments of stress incontinence are made without treating the pelvic floor disorders at all, potentially leading to an early recurrence of the stress incontinence.
Existing systems, methods, and kits for treatment typically employ delivery devices to position a supportive surgical implant into a desired position in the pelvic region. However, some of these systems and methods require a medical operator to create multiple incisions and deliver the implant using complex procedures. Moreover, many existing surgical implants are not suitably sized or shaped to properly fit within a patient and treat pelvic floor disorders. Accordingly, medical operators and patients need improved systems, methods, and surgical kits for the treatment of pelvic floor disorders and/or urinary incontinence.